


The Shibuya Chronicles

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: (except I didn't finish twewytober), (so I'm just marking this complete unless I come back), (with only 8 days done), Engagement, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TWEWYTOBER 2019, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Shibuyasings. She dances and twirls, Music pulsing to the beat of feet on the pavement.A look into Shibuya, and into the lives of the people she loves.





	1. Day 1 - Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibuya is a place of wonder, of awe.  
A place of magic, lurking just beneath the surface.  
It buzzes in the air, a spiral of notes those attuned to it can hear.  
Notes dance through the street, weave together a melody of mystique.

Shibuya is a place of wonder, of awe.

A place of magic, lurking just beneath the surface.

It buzzes in the air, a spiral of notes those attuned to it can hear.

Notes dance through the street, weave together a melody of mystique.

Magic is _life_. Magic is the bonds that people forge, the connections that propel them forward, tie them together and lets them create something _more_ out of that binding. Magic is energy, it never stops, winding its way through the universe, together with entropy. Two halves of the same coin.

The UG is closer to Entropy, and thus closer to Magic.

Of course, there’s no better representation of magic than the city herself.

Shibuya swirls and sings, because she is _everywhere_! Twirling around legs and bodies in the Scramble, perched on top of 104, giving her favorite dog Hachiko lots of love, from WildKat to Udagawa to the Station Underpass, she _thrives_.

She wasn’t always so happy, so full of _life_. Her _favorite_ person used to be so _sad_, and that made her sad! But now! Now!

He’s happy! So she’s happy! She can bubble all around, and be _magical_ again! Now that he has _friends!_

Shibuya loves them all too! Neku and Shiki and Beat and Rhyme and Eri! She’s got more favorites to collect! To love!

Curled up around Joshua, she buzzes along his skin, asking _please please **please**, can we keep them_?

His hands keep her steady, give _meaning_ to the notes she plays, so of course she listens when he speaks! Even if those words are to say _We can’t force them to stay, only hope that we can offer them enough to make that decision themselves_.

Which makes her pouty! But Josh knows best, she figures. Even if he didn’t before. That’s why she likes Neku! He didn’t hurt her favorite person like others tried to do, he helped him! Helped her Composer.

She would’ve been okay with having _him_ as her Composer, but it’s better this way. This way, she’s so tightly wrapped around Joshua, the best! And Josh and her both get to keep Neku too!

_If he stays, remember, it’s up to him_, Joshua reminds, and she huffs.

_Whatever it takes to get him to stay, I’m okay with._

They smile, in unison.

As one, Shibuya buried in this body, they let the magic run through their veins.

Magic is bonds, connections.

Hopefully these bonds will be enough to get all their favorite people to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DABS] WHAT UP
> 
> Your favorite Egg back at it again with the twewytober, yall!!!!! This is gonna be similar to how [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196357/chapters/37850477) was done last year!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	2. Day 2 - Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a countdown in Joshua’s head, a timer slowly ticking away, day by day.

There’s a countdown in Joshua’s head, a timer slowly ticking away, day by day.

Sometimes it’s easy to ignore. To put it on mute, brush it to the side. It’s not like it’s  _ important _ right now.

It won’t matter. 

He can’t  _ let _ it matter.

But as he sits on Neku’s bed and chats, the numbers still hang in the air. 

Shibuya’s worried nagging, the crescendo around the notes, doesn’t help either. She means well, but they both have anxiety, the cold pit of dread that pools in their stomach. Dampens her tune. Neither of them want this, but there it is.

_ If No Interference Occurs, Neku Sakuraba has [1 year, 38 days, 6 hours, 9 minutes, and 22 seconds to live]. _

Down, down the numbers go. A blessing and a curse, being able to see these strings. The others have them too, but none nearly so low. 

Neku laughs at a joke as the minutes drop down to eight. Josh smiles, and nods along, as if nothing’s wrong.

And maybe nothing  _ is _ wrong.

They’re together after all.

Him and Shibuya, intertwined.

Willing to do  _ whatever it takes _ to keep Neku alive. 

Come hell or high water, there is no storm, no illness, no weapon, no  _ anything _ that will touch their  _ friend _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late cuz I was busy all yesterday, oop, so here, take smth quick!!!
> 
> Drop me a comment below if you liked it!! I hope to have day three out today too!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	3. Day 3 - Accessory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fashion show is wedding themed. At the end, Shiki and Eri take turns discussing the details, the thoughts, and how they made what they did.  
And then it’s Eri’s turn on the mic again, and she grins.
> 
> “So this is going to be a bit off-topic,” she says, hand in one jacket pocket, “but what’s life without a bit of flare, right?”
> 
> A proposal takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none!

On this day, the stars align. The pieces of the machine are all in sync, the world turns and turns to the tune her Composer places on the paper.

Eri is thankful for Joshua’s help, the pep talks he’s given.

Shiki is too.

And they both are so grateful to Neku and Rhyme, helping them through _all_ the planning.

(They’re so used to talking to each other, that when it comes to keeping a secret, they flounder.)

So Shiki and Eri stand together at the end of their fashion show, taking turns talking and thanking the models and sharing details about the line.

It’s wedding-themed, lots of dazzling dresses and beautiful suits. Some of them a combination of the two. Bright colors abound, no plain-white wedding dresses here, and no boring black suits, they make bold statements instead. The models don’t all match with the expected gender of the piece, either, of course.

And then it’s Eri’s turn on the mic again, and she grins.

“So this is going to be a bit off-topic,” she says, hand in one jacket pocket, “but what’s life without a bit of flare, right?”

The crowd laughs, _good_.

She continues, “As I’m sure you all know, my amazing and talented partner Shiki here is _also_ my lovely girlfriend. She brings my designs to life, and helps _me_ feel alive too. I don’t know where I’d be without her, but what I _do_ know is that I want her with me for the rest of my life.”

Turning to Shiki, Eri gets down on one knee, and pulls out a box. Inside, a beautiful diamond ring, with various _colorful_ gemstones lining the band. It shines almost as much as Shiki, with hands to her mouth and tears in her eyes.

“Will you give me the honor of having you as my wife?”

Silence hangs in the air.

Two seconds pass.

Shiki _bursts_ out laughing, and Eri’s heart pounds in her chest. _We talked before, right? We’d agreed we wanted to get married, right? Was I wrong? Was I--_

Taking a box out of her purse, Shiki shows it to Eri, and inside is another stunning ring. Relief _floods_ Eri’s veins.

“You stole my speech!” Shiki says, fake-indignant. “I was going to give you this big speech tonight! About how you’ve always brought color to my life, and how _vibrant_ you are, and you just decide to swoop in and do yours first!”

Shiki pulls Eri up, into a tight embrace, and Eri laughs, matching the enthusiasm with a kiss.

The deafening roar of the crowd is nothing compared to the blood thundering in her ears.

“So is that a yes?” Eri asks.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Shiki says, loud and clear for the whole world to hear.

They’re both going to have a talk with the others, later, about _convincing them to propose on the same day_. There’s going to be tabloid news, and gossip for ages, but for now, with her fiancée in her arms, Eri is _invincible_.

The two of them can take on the world, _together_. As they always have, and as they always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the GAYEST THINGS I have ever written
> 
> Also here's hoping I catch up soon lol
> 
> Drop me a comment below if you liked it!!!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	4. Day 4 - Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a pin tucked under Neku’s collar. He doesn’t know if it works.

There’s a pin tucked under Neku’s collar. He doesn’t know if it works.

But wandering the streets of Shibuya?

He doesn’t want to risk letting people into his head. 

The Player Pin is a symbol of comfort, for him. Left on his chest when he awoke at home, tucked into bed, the first night after his return from death.

Neku wears it. Protection from prying eyes, Players who want to see inside his head.

Protection from the ceaseless wave of Shibuya crashing against his ears. 

(It goes both ways, after all.)

Maybe it’s a gift. Maybe it’s a sign that Joshua is still there, looking out for him. Watching over him, to make sure he’s safe. To keep his privacy respected. Does the pin work against Composers? 

Or maybe it’s a reminder.  _ You can’t escape. This city has its claws in you. Dragging you back down if you try to leave. Don’t forget the pain that has healed your broken Soul. _

Maybe that should scare him. The idea of being claimed by a city. Maybe he should chuck the pin and move. Run away from the memories that haunt his steps.

But Neku finds, as he takes the pin off yesterday’s shirt and fixes it onto today’s, that it  _ doesn’t _ bother him. 

Shibuya is his home. She’s left her mark on him, and he intends to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind yall. I'm going to be playing catchup for a while.
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	5. Day 5 - Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all that the proposal had been public, the wedding is a much more private affair.

For all that the proposal had been public, the wedding is a much more private affair.

Oh, there would be an event later, of course. A party where all the biggest names in the fashion industry, a party anyone whose name the couple even remotely knew would be invited to. Everything filmed and uploaded for adoring fans to see.

But the wedding itself is small. Shiki and Eri want it that way. Want it to be them and the four other people closest to them. Their family.

In the Room of Reckoning, in front of the throne, Joshua stands tall, wings stretched wide. He wears a sleek, royal purple dress, with silver feather outlines embroidered on the fabric. Eri’s own is a pastel rainbow dress, the colors in stripes around the skirt, with varied lace flowers flowing from the corset to hem, just above the floor.

An array of shining orbs float high above, casting a shimmering rainbow of light throughout the space as she stands to the right of Joshua. Beat is to the right of the aisle, dressed in a dark maroon suit, with the rings atop a pillow.

(And if she hears him sniffling already, she won’t tell a soul.)

On cue, Rhyme walks down the makeshift aisle in their soft yellow suit, tossing flower petals. Once they reach the center, they move to Eri’s right.

Music swells in the air, the tune carried by Shibuya swirls around them, as Shiki steps into sight, with Neku walking her down the aisle. She spares a quick glance at Neku, admiring the burnt orange suit she and Shiki had managed to get him into, before turning her attention to _Shiki_.

They’d both insisted on waiting until this moment to see each other in their wedding dresses, after all.

Shiki is dressed in a ballgown, like Eri’s, but where Eri’s is sleeveless, Shiki has light blue chiffon covering her arms and the corset. The chiffon continues down to the skirt, each tier alternating between pink and blue layers. To top it off, there are white lace butterflies trailing from the shoulders and down to the waist. Knowing Shiki, they were handmade.

There’s a grin on Shiki’s face as she takes her place (with Neku to her left), and Eri knows her own face must match. Right down to the watery eyes.

Josh takes a step closer with a smile on his face, and guides them, until Shiki and Eri are holding hands, right crossed over left.

“We are gathered here today, in the heart of Shibuya, to witness the union of two talented women,” Joshua begins. “Shiki and Eri, the two of you have built a relationship together. In many ways, as business partners and part of our family, you are already united. This is another layer of commitment to each other.”

One silver cord of light materializes around their hands as he speaks.

“Life is complicated, life is messy. On some days you soar through the clouds, overlooking the world. On others, you may find yourself buried deep beneath the concrete earth. Love is similar. No two moments are ever the same. Days may be spent cuddled together, basking in the presence of each other, while others may be spent with what may feel like an uncrossable rift separating you.” His voice echoes through the room, gravity weighing on it, but as he speaks, she can hear the love, the warmth he has for them in the tone.

“What’s important is your response, how you handle the good and the bad. Love is not a feeling; it is a constant choice. A decision to remain together. It is the promise to cherish each other. Love is effort. Love is seeing the other for who they are, all the ways they shine like stars, and all the faults. Love is a bond, it is standing together, and striving to always improve, to help bring out the best in each other. No matter what the universe may throw at you, love means you will be united. Love is the history you share. Love means you will enjoy the present, and face the uncertain future _together_.”

A shimmering golden cord of light joins the first.

Eri has to take several breaths. She knows her part is next, knows her words by heart, but there’s so _much_, and she has to work past the clog in her throat first.

Once she manages, though, she starts her speech.

“Shiki,” she says, “I love you. I have loved you every day of my life, ever since we met. Through all the ups and downs. You are my best friend; you are already part of my family. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am thankful that we have this chance, that our story has not been cut short by an argument or unfortunate happenstance. I did not fall in love, I took each step down this path knowing that if there were anyone I wanted to spend my life with, it would be you.”

She takes a breath, before continuing. “I promise to love you, to keep making the choice to love you until the ends of our existence. I promise to stand by your side, as we face the world together. Your problems are mine, just as your joys are mine. I promise to share my world with you, and seek to understand your world too. I promise that my love for you knows no bounds, and that I love _all_ of you.”

“That’s so gay,” Shiki says, before she can stop herself.

One second of silence hangs in the air, before everyone laughs.

“_We’re_ so gay, babe,” is all Eri can think to say back as a red cord of light binds their hands together.

Shiki manages to calm down, and Eri’s heart pounds in the moments between her words and Shiki’s speech.

“Eri, I love you,” she says. “I trust you. I could entrust my heart to you, to hold, and know that you would never break it. Even in the darkest times, your words have offered me comfort, and lifted my soul. Together we are family, all of us in this room, and I consider myself blessed to have that include you. I am lucky we can have each other, that we want our relationship to develop in the same ways. I love you, and every choice that has led us here is a choice I cannot regret. Nor will I regret the steps we take forward, united as we greet what the future has to give.”

Eri sees now why Shiki couldn’t resist the impulse to say what she did, because Shiki’s not even through and Eri is _overwhelmed_.

“I promise to love you,” Shiki continues. “I promise to be your partner, to work with you in all aspects of life. A burden shared is a burden halved, and a joy shared is a joy doubled. We are equals, and shall continue to be two linked parts of this greater machine. I promise that like my stitching, our relationship is a thread that will not cease, even if we do not know how the picture will look when complete.”

Green joins the cords threaded around their hand, as a tear rolls down Eri’s cheek, cool against her skin. She’s comforted by the fact that Shiki has a matching tear, glistening in the light.

Joshua places his hand on top of theirs, and runs them through the vows.

With each set of _I do_s, a flash of light goes off, and another color joins the bindings. Pink, and blue, and purple. Yellow, and orange, and brown. Manifestations of the bonds between them. Proof of the commitment they give to each other.

And then:

“Shiki, do you take Eri as your wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and poor, as equals, in this life and the next?”

“I do.”

White.

Josh turns to Eri.

“Eri, do you take Shiki as your wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and poor, as equals, in this life and the next?”

The Music in the air swells, as does Eri’s heart, as she nods, and says: “I do.”

Black.

Fire runs across Eri’s skin, warmth spreading outward from her joined hands. Not hot enough to burn, flames licking across her body, and Shiki’s, in all the colors. It shifts to static. It shifts to waves.

It finds a home inside her chest, feet rooted to the ground and eyes locked with Shiki’s, unable to move as Shibuya crashes down around them. As the Composer at her core weaves their threads together. Interlocking songs, notes made to complement each other.

The electric burn _rushes_ through her, through them both, in a way she’s never _sensed_ before. An entire new form of perception opened so she can _fall_.

But her grip on Shiki’s hands keeps her steady, keeps her from slipping too far.

They do not fall apart, they fall together.

Into each other.

Shiki’s lips meet hers, as Joshua’s voice rings out in the background, saying, “You may now kiss, brides.”

She’s soft, and sweet, just like she’s always been, as their hearts beat together.

The same pulse echoes in both their chests, and Shibuya sings along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction to ch3: THIS is the GAYEST THING I have EVER WRITTEN
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	6. Day 6 - Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have to do this, Josh?” Neku asks, raising one eyebrow at him.
> 
> Josh just blinks up at him, and lets out what sounds suspiciously like a very smug meow.

“Do you  _ have _ to do this, Josh?” Neku asks, raising one eyebrow at him.

Josh just blinks up at him, and lets out what sounds suspiciously like a very  _ smug _ meow.

Neku scowls, but doesn’t push this oversized lap cat off of him, and starts to pet him instead. What else is he supposed to do, really? It’s not like he can just shove a snow leopard away. “You’re really bugging me, ya know? Here I was, hoping to work on like, homework, or art or something. And then you push my sketchbook off my lap and flop into it.”

No response, just purring. 

Then Josh starts to butt his head against Neku’s chest, and soon he’s laying down instead of sitting, with this  _ furball _ atop his chest. Low, deep rumbles vibrating through him.

“What, is this supposed to be your way of making me go to sleep? It’s only--oh.”

It’s 1AM.

And he’s getting licked on the face, so that must be a yes.

“You know, you could’ve just  _ told me _ , instead of being a pest.”

But of course not. That’s not how Josh works. If there’s a chance to annoy Neku and force him into self care at the same time, he’ll leap for it.

At least he’s got a cat to fall asleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, it's november now. I'm doing nanowrimo though, so hopefully this is gonna actually get done? Life got lifey there for a bit
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	7. Day 7 - Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki takes Eri’s hand, leading her through the shops, leading her away from them.
> 
> “Where are we going?” Eri asks, raising an eyebrow, but letting Shiki drag her along.

Shiki takes Eri’s hand, leading her through the shops, leading her  _ away  _ from them.

“Where are we going?” Eri asks, raising an eyebrow, but letting Shiki drag her along.

“Away, out of here,” she says. “I—I want to tell you something. And it’s not really a conversation to have in public.”

Eri nods, and she has a  _ feeling _ she might know what this is about. The nightmares. The new friends.  _ Joshua _ . 

About the way Shiki’s eyes had fallen on the strange decal on so many shopfronts. Eyeing the people inside, taking an interest in pins. 

It’s not so hard to nudge Shiki toward the stairs to the roof of 104. It’s not so hard to sit with her there, wind in their hair.

“So…” Shiki starts, trailing off.

Eri smiles, slight on her lips, looking at the girl she’s fallen in love with. “It’s okay, Shiki. I—I think I know what you’re going to say.”

“I don’t think you do,” she says. “It’s going to sound  _ ridiculous _ , but I promise I’m not making all this up, I swear!”

She sighs, smile dropping, and puts a hand on Shiki’s. “You died, didn’t you? You died after that argument.”

Shiki  _ flinches _ back, eyes wide. “H-how? How do you know that? Why is that your first guess?”

“I haven’t been quite truthful about myself. Neither has Josh, but that’s all covering for me, I’d bet. Letting me figure out when I want to say it,” she says. 

There’s a sinking rock of dread in Shiki’s stomach, and drops fast when Eri continues: “I’ve died, Shiki.”

“I..  _ when _ ? What??”

Eri wraps an arm around Shiki, leaning her head on her shoulder. “It was a couple years ago, now. Just some random accident, car in the road, I was too slow. My Fee was my voice, but my Partner knew some sign language, and taught some to me too. He wanted… To become Composer. I was Partnered to Josh. He  _ did _ it, and sent me back to life. Back to you.”

Shiki is shaking. Eri is shaking. It’s been so  _ long _ , keeping this bottled up. But seeing Josh appear at the get-together… Seeing  _ Neku _ there, the boy she remembered him trying to protect from the Noise… New friends, standing at Shiki’s side, well… Eri isn’t a fool. She knows how to connect the dots.

“Tell me about what happened to you, Shiki,” she says.

And Shiki does. She talks. About her Fee, about meeting Neku, about everything she tried to do. 

Eri listens, and holds her close. Feels her heart beat in her chest, and knows that the world has tried to rip them apart. Has tried to separate them, but it  _ lost _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna do nanowrimo!  
me: [gets sick on day 5]
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


	8. Day 8 - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a bit for them to figure out each others’ love languages.
> 
> For Josh, sprawling across others and talking or listening to them ramble is one of the best ways he has to show his love. But he also likes to write them songs, take them places. Pay for their experiences.

It takes a bit for them to figure out each others’ love languages.

For Josh, sprawling across others and talking or listening to them ramble is one of the best ways he has to show his love. But he also likes to write them songs, take them places. Pay for their experiences.

It’s not that he thinks he can buy their love, but he wants them to be  _ happy _ . And if he can treat them to fancy dinners or get them expensive gifts, he will. It’s worth it, to see their face light up with so much joy they can’t contain it.

Neku sketches people. He’s quieter about it. They’ll find new artwork of themselves or things inspired by them hanging in the hallway or on their door randomly. With gentle touches and time spent together. 

Eri is loud, boisterous. She shouts her love from the rooftops. Tangles them in hugs and perfectly designed clothes, with words aplenty. Compliments and affection freely given.

Rhyme is a helper. Doing tasks around the house. Picking up every little thing they can. If there’s something they spot that they can help with, consider it done.

Shiki’s love comes in gifts. Clothes designed by Eri get made by her. Stuffed animals. A whole wardrobe of pretty things. She knits them blankets too, and scarves. Crafts each object with all her heart.

Beat cooks. Curry and ramen and every type of food he can find a recipe for. Openly crying as they compliment his food, openly sharing his love with all of them by warming their stomachs.

Their apartment together is chaos, at first. But they make it work. 

Cuddle piles on the couch. Heart-to-hearts. Private space to create. Dinners together. Movie nights on Friday, family baking and game nights on Saturdays. 

A bragging day on Sunday.

Hanging out in the living room, showing off anything they’ve made. From violin performances to art recently finished. New recipes Beat wants to try. Fashion shows just for them. Words and dances and fun before the evening of household chores.

If someone needs quiet, they can always hide away. 

If someone needs to talk, there’s always space in the living room to flop on another, and speak. 

No matter how it’s shared, they all know this: they love each other.

(And Shibuya loves them all. Loves her family. This little group gathered in the center of her heart).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again fuckos!!!!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


End file.
